


Responsibility

by omelette_du_fr0mage



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Stall Sex, Bottom Choi Jongho, Dom/sub Undertones, Elements of non-logical details, Fluff and Smut, Jongho like being chased around, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned of recreational drug use, Top Kang Yeosang, Yeosang usually is not soft but he is for Jongho, other characters are only mentioned, slight predator/prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omelette_du_fr0mage/pseuds/omelette_du_fr0mage
Summary: Knowing he was the boy first time does make Yeosang considers his action, he isn’t the type to care about feelings, but something about making it in a toilet booth in some unknown bar to the younger makes Yeosang softer than before. Not like he adores the boy or anything, it’s just, a rather strange sensation to his heart.Or alternatively, Yeosang took Jongho’s first time and while at it he might just take responsibility to care for the younger.(Inspired by Yeosang’s all-black outfit in that vid where he spins the basketball on one finger)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people who stumbled across my fanfic ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
> before we continue I just want to say that this fic was heavily inspired by another fic about Yeosang taking Jongho's first time, if I'm not wrong it's also in a bathroom stall as well. Since I couldn't find it anywhere I decided to recreate another one under the same theme with slight alteration for everyone to enjoy.
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language so if there are any mistakes please tell me !! And if anyone knows what fic I'm talking about please leave the link below so I can give credit to the author, thank youu !!
> 
> Enjoy （=´∇｀=）

Kang Yeosang, or more commonly known as prince Yeosang is no stranger to any group of socialite in Korea. His father, Sir Kang is the owner of the biggest trading corporation in Asia, building their empire from the ground up and has stayed in the top business for over a century. That asset has given Yeosang a posh lifestyle that many dreamt about, despite that, Yeosang is more on the care-free side, he isn’t fond of socialising but does award himself with some good time after a long day.

What he likes to do the most is having one night stand to avoid emotional baggage, sitting in the large basement where he shares with the rest of his friend group and maybe have some good liquor. School for him is an easy task, as long as his grades are good and he doesn’t cross any rules, nobody can tell him anything. Bending the rules to his will, Yeosang was able to build a facade of that mysterious charming senior, he becomes the cold prince to the school’s eyes, study by day and disappears by night, some says don’t take him inside of school for who he is outside because it will end in tears.

_“Mrs Kim please tell my parents that I will be out, thank you”_

Yeosang closes the door to enter the garage, lights automatically lit up as he walks down the hall to find his precious baby. The matte black SF90 is the newest addition to his collection, a gift from his mother as she just felt like spoiling her son with something he enjoys. He checks his hair one last time through the mirror before speeding to the highway at full speed. At this ungodly hour on a weekday, nobody has this much time on their hand to spends away like his group. Since the exam week is getting close they opt for the basement at Mingi’s place, where they may or may not have to fight with his step-brother to occupy the room, Hongjoong usually let them wreak havoc anytime outside of his schedule but god knows when is that man’s schedule.

_“Thought you cover the drink bud ?”_

Yeosang pulls out a few bottles of wine before San can continue rambling on about how he won't get wasted, sometimes he thinks they just like him for the free drinks but he knows deep down they are just trying to have a good time.

_“So are we allowed to have the basement or not ?”_

Wooyoung finally greets with his signature smile, already in comfortable clothes ready to spends the night away.

_“Hongjoong told me you guys have to pay fees, or else bye-bye”_

Wooyoung pouts at that but still help Mingi carry the mattress down, like the main owner of the place, every wall inside this house hang paintings and pictures. In every nooks and cranny lay white canvas and carton of empty bottles, somehow it suits the Kim and Song brothers well.

_“ That’s why I hate capitalism”_

They end up having the basement with a few sweet words from Wooyoung who promise will give Hongjoong new free brushes if he manages to steal them from Seonghwa without him noticing, he probably will but Wooyoung being the little devil that he is will make it possible. The team blast on some music and gathers around for a sesh, if their minds are clear enough then also a few rounds of card. The chit chats echos off the walls in a melodic bass to the song playing in the background. By the third round, Wooyoung admits he has had too much wine and Mingle tells him to stop if they still want to go to school alive tomorrow, Wooyoung change from Sofa to the mattress snuggle up close to Yeosang giggling at San’s plushies and other nonsense. While on the other hand, San and Yunho are deep in their never-ending competition of card on high tension, they are not competitive but the feeling of being a winner is hated by no one.

~~~ ❀ ~~~

Morning comes with a terrible bang of headaches, Wooyoung search for his phone and grumbles when it’s nowhere to be seen. Mingi was the first to jump out of the room running for the bathroom, follow by Yunho who is just as terrified. San stays for a few minutes more before he drags Wooyoung out of his slumber. They are already on 5 consecutive late warning and another one will just be the end for all the getaway like this.

Albeit the annoying gnaw of time, it doesn’t distract Yeosang from one of few favourite activities; that is to play a sudden catch with Choi Jongho, his new interest. Jongho is just like many other students who attend here, he belongs to a family in upper-middle-class and enters the school with a sports scholarship. From what he sees, this kid is good at socialising, quite charming with his bright features and a soul full of youth.

_“Go to class first I will catch up”_

Yeosang turns left when the rest turns right, he wants to find some cold drink to wash his hangover away first thing before class, and just when life couldn’t get any better, the mighty Jongho crosses his path. The boy line up behind him seemingly occupied on his phone with his thumb fidgeting around the polo’s hem. Yeosang gives him a glance then turn away, disappears behind the building.

Jongho can finally breathe, a long weak sigh leaves his chest after minutes that felt like hours to him. Out of anyone in this school he was graced with the chance to meet the one and only Kang Yeosang; growing up struggling, he is more aware of groups like Yeosang’s, he often wants to stay away from them, or most of them. He heard countless stories about their lifestyle and tendency to burn money like paper or what type of club they frequent to. But the reason why he has much trouble with Yeosang is that the so-called ‘prince’ is notoriously known in other aspects, known for things that you just won’t publicly speak about.

They passed each other several time at school, mostly catching the senior taking his dark horse back home at 7 pm, usually, that’s when Jongho finishes his practice. The older never show much reactions even when the group break down in laughter, especially Wooyoung and San, the two senior in charge of activities for any ceremony or events at school. They’re rich, loud and hot, that’s what Jongho remember most about them.

Speaking about practice, another season is right around the corner so he better gathers himself and focuses if he wants to keep his scholarship alive. Jongho lives an ordinary lifestyle, he doesn’t do much except for studying, practising and occasionally singing. He wants to keep it like that to finish high school life in peace.

_Cap.Yukhei_

_Remember guys tonight at 9PM, no later or else you can’t get in_

_Hyunjin_

_Free drinks rite :)?_

_Felix_

_Is that all you think about @Hyunjin ???_

_Cap.Yukhei_

_Only if you come on time :))_

_And don’t skip practice please, Coach Jung gonna bite my head off_

But when you hang with the athletes, there is no way, no way you can escape their invitation to enter some dingy bar at god knows where. Jongho shoves back the phone into his pocket and walks up to class, wondering if he should go or not.

To celebrate Jongho’s previous achievement and no longer being club-virgin, they spoil him to a, what they called, high-end club, where only socialite joins. Of course, none of them is that _rich_ but with extra help from Yukhei’s acquaintances, they can have a few free drinks and hopefully some good time. Gosh, the only way to survive this society is networking, Jongho hates that. The moment that bell rang students rush out like animal out of a cage, they were all excited for sure since it’s Friday today. Using that opportunity Jongho blends in with waves of students to reach the stairs where he hopes to get passed Hyunjin, like a whole sad comedy that his life usually is, Hyujin grabs him by his collar with Yukhei on the side, threatening

_“Don’t even try to escape you’re the reason we are all going tonight”_

_“You can still party without me ya know, saying ‘for Jongho’ or whatever you guys do at a bar”_

_“Come on Jongho, the whole team is rooting for you, so show them some love yea?”_ — Hyunjin smiles but his fist tightens — _“ If it’s about clothes leave it to me, if it’s about drinks cap can take care of that, and if you get drunk Felix will take you home. Deal ?”_

_“No”_ — Jongho stares at them deadpanned

Looking like a naive kid walking to a bar would do them no good so they put him in expensive clothes, mostly from Hyunjin and Yukhei, Jongho doesn’t hate it but he is not a fan either, loud noises, people grinding with sweat and too many creepy being for his capacity at once makes him shivers. But he still goes, partly because he doesn’t want to be seen as a loser (not that they gonna think so, all athletes are incredibly understanding) but also because he heard this is where Yeosang frequents. It’s painful to admit, he has been having the longest, most strenuous time admiring the older; the way he behaves so indifferent to everyone build up that image of a cold but also cool being. He really doesn’t give a shit about anything but still help anyone in need, unlike other rich kids, Yeosang doesn’t show off, maybe because he is a senior but also Jongho likes to categorise it as humble nature. Sure, Yeosang go to school by car but so do the rest of them, he is just effortlessly cool, Jongho is smitten, gosh he even pushed himself in training just so he can finish the same time the older go back home. His stylishly messy hair, his silver accessories, his all-black clothing, not even the model senior Mingi can pull it off.

The night went on despite Jongho efforts to lay low, he is stuck in the middle of his friend group who is spilling things everywhere and being too loud for his preference. They cheered him on, giving him drinks that taste like pure alcohol with burning after taste and scratch his throat, boy does he hates it here. Finding enough excuses to hide away Jongho to go to the toilet to temporarily escape this bubble of mess and to wash out the disgustingly expensive taste in his mouth. Right then, he meets the person who he has been dreading and expecting to meet the most.

Yeosang walks in with a mysterious charm, his black hair a bit out of place for reasons Jongho doesn’t wish to know. His eyes beautiful as always with a light make up that accentuate his features. In all glory with a black leather attires, chest buttons undone with a signature cologne that automatically makes Jongho wants to look up. But he keeps his eyes low, deciding to be a coward at the moment he has wished for all this year, his hand tremors slightly as he tries to wash his face in cold water. He is not going to pop a boner right there, in front of his crush.

 _“First time here ?”_ Yeosang’s voice is unexpectedly calm, though his face looks like he was about to shame Jongho so bad looking this amateur his voice was laced with care.

 _“Ah — yes, it’s my first time going to any place like this”_ Jongho tries to stay cool, Yeosang only nods knowingly and walk up to the sink next to him. Out of all empty sink why does it have to be the one right next to him? Oh, his spine is cold.

 _“I can tell, seeing how you scrunch when they offered you a drink”_

So Yeosang was watching him now?

" _Yea… I rarely drink”_

Yeosang looks up with a slight smirk, the sound of his chuckles resonate between four walls heat him up like a bowl of hot soup.

_“You can say that you never drink, that would be more believable”._

The dreading silence falls on them after that, Jongho can only process the sounds of music blasting outside the door and his own messy thoughts. He washes his hand for the 3rd time that night, fumbling with the soap bottle like some kind of drunk head.

_“Let me help you”_

Yeosang kindly offers, Jongho thought he was just going to push the nozzle down for him but instead, the older circle his arm around Jongho’s, the space between becoming invisible.

_“3rd time tonight, something keeping you on your toes, dongsaeng ?”_

Yeosang is so close, he can feel the older’s breath on his ear, his body on his back and the sweet scent of cologne infiltrate his lungs. Yeosang spoke softly dripping with sweetness but his action feels like alcohol, giving Jongho a burning sensation.

_“No — no, it’s nothing”_

Jongho stutters on his own words, a crimson blush adorns his cheeks even when he hides his eyes down at the sink.

_“I see”_

The older gently grabs Jongho’s hand in his, separating each finger and scrub them clean thoroughly, the soap bubbles as he circles his thumb in Jongho’s palm. Yeosang lowers his head and gives him a low laugh. Jongho didn’t dare to look up as he scared he might not control himself and melts away. Yeosang taking sweet sweet time wash away all residue left on his hand before retreating back, the older stay quiet, using the excess water to run through his hair.

_“Enjoy the night, hope to see you around”_

Jongho can only stare at the other from the back, letting lingering emotions embrace him


	2. Call me

Yeosang feels it, clearly. They say if you wish hard enough the other can also feel your attraction the same way you want to feel, he doesn’t believe it entirely though but it’s fun for him seeing the young boy flush pink whenever he is in the radius.

Who doesn’t know about Choi Jongho, the sunshine or whatever he is called out of the blue become his rival, or that’s what other students say. He saw him around, running and such, practising for district competition and eating with his loud friends, they’re not so much different with the friend choices but the boy seems so quiet, timid and dare he even say, shy. There is a couple of time when he intentionally sits across that table, choosing the sit to directly be in the boy’s view and it was the highlight of his day. Seeing such a naive creature make his fingers play a long complex sonata.

It was not his purpose to mess with the boy at first, taking pity on the junior for falling into a trap with someone like him, someone who couldn’t care less about one’s feelings if they don’t matter to him. But it got stranger every day, he wants to create a long play, a catch given how the boy can run so fast into his heart. He heard the WooSan pair rambling about his angelic voice all of the time and that got him to wonder, will his moans sound just as pretty? Now don’t get him wrong, he is not the type to lust over young boys and wanting to take advantages of them but it’s something that Mingi spoke unconsciously sticks with him. The model himself was pretty close with Yukhei, so it’s no big deal when the younger spills the tea about how he accidentally spotted Jongho _enjoying_ , Mingi used that term loosely, playing with a toy dog that was licking his neck. The story doesn’t feel that interesting in general but Yeosang pick interest, he understands how some can look so innocent yet hold a deep secret that reveals a lot about themselves.

Yeosang has had a handful of dates before, each and every one of them has an interesting preference when it comes to the bedroom, he satisfied them all, being the giver that’s what he is the best at. Now it brings him back to the start, he wonders what else does this little sunshine enjoy?

He isn’t fond of anything, but somehow the younger has managed to stay on his train of thoughts more than not. In his school uniform, in his PE shirt, sweating and all red like they had all join on a trip inside the gymnasium. He caught him staring too, a bit too intently, it’s adorable.

The meeting was a surprise to say, Yeosang would never imagine the boy stepping inside the door talking about chugging shots of vodka down like a champion then scrunch his nose a second later. The whole scene was fun to watch, while his friends busy occupying their night with some good puff he got his high from teasing the boy inside the bathroom. Looking at Jongho shying away under his gaze, spotting him trembles when he speaks too close, such a cute doll. Now some might said he was cruel, not wrong, but ask any of his previous partners and you will know it’s an honour to have such interactions with him. He doesn’t usually foreplay but for Jongho, there is an exception. He rarely put much effort into building a story inside the bedroom, however, when it comes to Jongho he might as well make it interesting enough to keep the younger on the edge. Looking at him biting his lower lip through the mirror sends electric to his guts

He wants to see Jongho around, maybe he will proactively search for him on his good day. For now, though, he prefers his position as a predator, lurking around, surprising the boy with a smile. Seems like a good plan.

_“Meet someone while you’re away? Why all the smiling ?”_ — Yunho nudges with a glass of whiskey

_“Yea, I met someone I want to meet”_

Yunho unfazed by the dark chuckles, they sip at the same time overlooking the bannister to the dance floor. Yeosang curves his lips to a satisfied grin, drowning the night in his favourite drink.

~~~ ❀ ~~~

After the meeting, school becomes hell for Jongho. All of sudden Yeosang is everywhere, all over the place, everywhere he goes there is a sudden thrill that he will find Yeosang in the crowd. Jongho couldn’t understand himself anymore, why is he being like this? His trip to the bathroom has been longer and longer, spending time washing twice and frustrated over obscene thoughts, gosh horny teenagers, he hates himself.

He keeps imagining it, Yeosang’s gentleness makes him weak on his knees. He knows the older is not like that, few of his classmates who is in the socialite group got the chance to get with him and they said he is not the one to give mercy. It shocks Jongho at first how freely they talked about things but then he starts to listen too. It feeds into his dream of Yeosang considered him something else, the soft voice, the caress, all of it has become both a nightmare and a dream. The image of Yeosang haunts him to no end, he can still feel the older’s warmth over his back and whenever it visits, Jongho unconsciously crosses his thigh.

Jongho tries to escape the presence of the older, luckily, the new season is coming meaning that they have to train extra hard to keep up the win district level. It’s no easy task as it takes up all of Jongho’s free time, working as a spell to keep Yeosang out of his mind as well.

He starts training like madmen, pushing the limit a bit harder every day he is on the field. He runs until his legs numb and sore, he runs so that he can accept he has fallen in love with Kang Yeosang. The summer rain pays them a visit after a full day of scorching heat, Jongho just ended his session with compliments from coach Jung, he believes that this time the uni will see his potential and give him the full scholarship he deserves.

He trails off somewhere behind the gymnasium, settles for a hidden spot at the back door. As he watched the rainfall, the creaky door open with a strong scent of smoke. _Smokers again,_ Jongho thought, he paid them no mind until the intruder quietly sat next to him.

_“Finally having a break ?”_

_“Hyu — hyung”_

It caught Jongho off guard, he choked on the water then furiously wipe them away with his towel. Yeosang watched attentively, the smirk never left his face. He offered Jongho a smoke but he refused, collecting himself into a ball of embarrassment.

Yeosang rarely wears uniform, especially when it’s white shirt day, he looks even more like a prince, a bad one with his shirt untuck and a cigarette hanging in his long finger.

_“It’s hard to search for you nowadays, feels like someone has been avoiding me”_

Yeosang leans back over the stair and shifts his gaze onto the garden, his black leather shoes teasing the grass.

_“The competition is close so we’ve been training extra hours lately, I didn’t —“_

It was a big cliche as it was ridiculous, they don’t even know each other before the incident and even after that, they have never talked again. No mutual introduce them together and yet, they always seem to find a way to meet. Jongho didn’t remember what has got into him but by his instinct, he submits into the other’s aura, nobody was going to punish him but he trails off like he was scared. The power of Yeosang, that must be.

_“I understand, working extra hard like a good boy you’re. Isn’t that right, Jongho ?”_

————————————————————————————————————

Jongho is sure Yeosang is the devil reincarnated, no way, no goddamn way a man can overpower him with just a sentence. Not even his dad can make him go to the family meeting but if Yeosang said he has to go he will. It was the longest shower Jongho ever took, even his mom starts to get worried and knocked a few times.

_Good boy_ , those two words still ring like the church bell and he is not even religious, Jongho come undone at that, he shamefully let hot water runs over him until his mom shouts that he was gonna make the bill raise up. This has got to stop, his left arm is noticeably bigger now. It’s frustrating but rousing at the same time at the thought of chasing like predator and prey, it gives Jongho a spike of excitement because he can never tell what is going on inside Yeosang’s mind.

Jongho is quite certain that he just signed up for heartbreak, he is growing a dead hope with no brighter future. Maybe, just maybe he can tell his heart to be happy with a one night stand. That changed his attitude during practices, a bit more energetic and concentrated. Someday when Yeosang is not in the parking lot Jongho felt down but he knows it won’t be long until the older returns. Like a game of hide and seek they communicate without even trying to talk.

Just as expected, Jongho scores a big win and received opportunities to join the biggest university with a full-ride scholarship if he can keep this up next year. It also becomes a boost for coach Jung and the pride of their school. Like any other celebration they drag him into the club again, this time he no longer refuses. Jongho deals with alcohol better than before now that he asked to drink with his father, he takes in 3 shots of vodka before the limit hits him, it still tastes like shit but just more bearable. He still has to rush to the bathroom to wash out the 3 consecutive shots that his peers planned for him, what type of celebration that does race drinking together. Nasty.

But this time around, Jongho was consumed by joy that he forgets about the real reason he agreed in the first place. That moment when he looks up, the familiar figure leans against the stall, looking at him.

_“Congratulation champion, you took 3 shots tonight, that’s an improvement”_

Jongho freezes on the spot, he feels like a deer caught in the headlight. He slowly turns back to face the older, who, just the same as before, looks like a god in his attire, sleeves rolled up showing the toned veiny arms.

_“Not happy to see me ?”_

Jongho weakly shakes his head, his eyes pinned to the floor taking small steps back until his hip hits the sink. Yeosang is dangerously close again, now that they’re face to face, breathing is even harder than 5 laps.

_“Then why don’t you look at me ?”_

Yeosang takes his chin between his cold fingers, raising Jongho’s head up to meets his eyes, he stares with a shade of lust in his eyes, his expression dark.

_“Scared ?”_

_“No — no”_

Jongho almost mewls, he is just too consumed by excitement to speak properly.

_“Then tell me, what’s wrong ?”_

Yeosang steps closer, taking away the space between them. His arm locks Jongho in place as he let his lips touch Jongho’s ear,

_“Tell me pup, what’s the matter ?”_

Heat creeps up Jongho’s body, he restrains his thigh but couldn’t help bucking up. Desperately he tries to escape Yeosang’s intense gaze but it’s eating him alive. Yeosang smells like smoke, a tinge of sweetness filled the air and it’s making Jongho dizzy.

_“You know why we’re both here”_

How could he not, how could Yeosang let go of a prey this willing to serve him? They have been on this game for months now, back and forth ticking the bomb for this moment. He does wish they could meet at a better place providing much more for this experience but this is what makes it fun. Yeosang let his hand travels under the shirt, Jongho’s soft skin burns his hand with a warmth that he can only imagine will captivate his mind later on, he will let it be because Jongho has worked hard. Yeosang chuckle when the younger arch up to his touch, so so needy, he caress them softly drawing shapes on the heated skin.

_“Do you have any last wish ?”_

_“Please be gentle to me… you’re the first one” —_ One single phrase that took him more energy than anything he has ever spoken before. Jongho has no regrets, just too ready for his own good.

That took Yeosang by surprise, nobody would ever come to him for their first time and this boy right here, the clueless poor soul has done something he never expected. Sometimes Yeosang just hates himself for this, the power within his two hands, the maniac satisfaction boiling over his heart, so sinister in a way as if an angel has fallen onto his hands ready to be ruined. Jongho looks fragile like this, his eyes already glossy with those plump lips parting but no words can come out. Even under this shitty light the pretty shade of pink can still be seen, such a raw reaction. They kiss for the first time with rushed breath, Jongho gave up on any type of control and let him take the lead, he explores that sweetness with content. Vodka doesn’t blend with whiskey but _they_ taste delicious, together.

Yeosang drags him inside one of the booth far enough to give him a sense of security, his movement swift and quick, they connect again, this time Jongho regain some of his strength to tango with the older, his eyes heavy but he can tell Yeosang was delighted.

_“Tell me if it hurts”_

If any of his friends hear this they will go to cardiac arrest from the change of character, he has never been this careful with someone even considering their pace before his. People who search for him like that kind of rudeness, they don’t want to be respected but rather suffer from a very long hard ride, now that Jongho is here, choosing a demon like him to do the honour his hearts finally bloom a bit. Spring grace that open space with sun and Jongho. The boy hides again, whimpering so quietly that got Yeosang chuckles, in a place like this they wouldn’t care how loud you shout but this baby right here is trying to bite his lips and contain his voice.

_“Let me hear you”_

Yeosang swallows each moan that comes out of the younger, with his fingers already drenched in lube he circles them around the tight entrance, slowly one finger working up the sacred haven. Jongho’s voice was nothing but beautiful, the grace will soon be change with uncontrollable screaming of his name. As the second finger enters the younger breath heavily as he grabs onto Yeosang’s shirt, he works it in and out, little by little push it back to give a decent stretch, he scissors it earning a painful moan.

_“Breath pup, relax”_

Understand it will be no use just talking, he went in for another kiss, passionately fighting for dominance to ease that tear for the younger. It works like a charm as he feels his fingers able to move with more ease than before, then come the third, it makes Jongho curls his toes and bites on the older’s shoulder, too much, even when he did it alone he always stop at two, with a tinier version of the claws inside him he rarely get deep enough to have a taste of what calls heaven.

_“How long—ah— are you gonna do this ?”_

Jongho asks between moans, his body painted in marks. Yeosang moves faster than before, crashing in and out leaving obscene noises as background, and at the moment when his fingers crook Jongho know this will the death of him. Jongho throws his head back to let the wall support him, his legs shakily stand as Yeosang mercilessly abused the bundle of nerves, trail of saliva stained his shirts as he moans. It feels so good, the way Yeosang hit every spot with just three fingers alone make Jongho’s mind goes fuzzy, as he was about to come Yeosang pull out leaving Jongho writhing in pain. He let out a shagged breath resting his hand on his thigh for support, but he couldn’t come, his angry member stands up demanding to be touch but Yeosang only laugh

_“We didn’t go this far just to make you cum on my fingers, forgive my rudeness”_

Yeosang pulls down his leather pants to free his own throbbing cock, he puts on the condom in one move and despite the difference in size Yeosang picks him up with no effort. Jongho wraps his thick thighs around the older’s waist and as soon as that thing friction against his entrance Jongho let out a long whimper.

Yeosang rubs his cock past the hole a few time before aligning his tip inside, it moves inch by inch and Jongho thinks, no matter how much Yeosang prepared him that cock will tear him apart. The moment he pushes inside he was welcomed with the warmth of that velveteen wall, the drips of slick mixed with lube make it irresistible just to thrust up. It contracts around the new intruder embracing Yeosang in an immense wave of pleasure. Jongho can only hold his eyes shut and moan, the stretch burns him but it’s too addicting to stop, he can feel Yeosang sliding in, rigid inside his soft wall. Yeosang pushes deep until he hit his core with Jongho pleading beautifully beside his ear. It fits perfectly, like a glove that meant to belong to him. Too hot and too wet Yeosang pulls out half-way before rigorously push it back, like a grinding gear he just wants to stay inside this comfort forever. Jongho moaning a mixture of name, but it makes his dick twitch when the boy shouts _hyung._ It feels so wrong but oh so right, Yeosang thrust up, holding tight on the younger’s thigh to keep him in place. The squelching sounds Yeosang wants to hear gets louder and louder when Jongho circle his arm around Yeosang’s neck. They become one, Yeosang moves with vigour hitting the spot with his whole length,

_“Feels good hyung, so so so good please”_

_“Gosh baby you’re killing me”_

Jongho arches his back to a delicate curve, his skin decorated with pink hue as he helplessly grabs onto the older’s shirt. It is too good, a new horizon opens for him, it hurts but the pain only make this so much better than it was. The stretch of his wall engulf Yeosang’s cock like its needy owner, Jongho becomes a mess, moans lost in tears and creams, an incoherent chant of plead sending electrify Yeosang’s hunger.

_“Mmm I’m so close hyung so close”_

_“Come for me pup”_

Like a spell, white ribbons shooting out to his hand, he at least still got some sense to keep the older’s shirt clean from the mess. Yeosang took a few more push until he grunts deeply into Jongho’s neck, hot semen spilling to the condom. They stay there for a while catching breath between kisses before parting away. They don’t put a name on this relationship, it’s just a one night stand as it should be. Yeosang cleans him up with some tissue before throwing the condom away.

_“You can go out first, I will wait”_

Jongho nods solemnly, even at this stage it still proves nothing more than before, just a one night stand he reminds himself.

_“Thank you hyung”_

Jongho gives him one last peck and decides to turn away, washing this experience out of his memories as it will only give him pain when tomorrow comes. On the bright side, he was able to confess his love to the older, he hopes it will be passed as just another lust-induced confession to Yeosang, tonight he will keep it lock inside his heart.

—————————————————————————————————————

After that night both of them end the chasing game, they don’t mention or ever cross each other’s path again. Jongho continues to focus on his training and school while Yeosang is busy with the entrance exam. He still frequents the old club, but this time he stops his tradition of changing lover every night. An impression has imprinted in his mind that makes Yeosang long for the boy, the way his gummy smile shows whenever he is happy makes Yeosang wish it was for him.

So, just like any cool protagonist in a cheesy love drama, Yeosang decided to make a move since he is not the type to waste any time, to him time is gold and the sooner he confesses the better it will be for his heart. On the brightest day of summer, during a lunch training session, the athlete team was shocked to see prince Yeosang make his way to the track & field area in his usually stoic face. He carried a bottle of water and a towel. Once Jongho finishes, the boy by instinct walk in another direction from him but he calls out.

_“Choi Jongho”_

Jongho curses under his breath but he obliges, when he turned his back Yeosang was already there, giving him water and teasingly throw the towel over his head

_“Hyung what is this ?”_

_“While we’re at it I just figured I should take responsibility for you”_

He cooly pats Jongho head and takes out his phone,

_“Give me your phone, unlocked”_

Jongho did what he was told and wide eyes to see the older type in his phone number, putting the name as _boyfriend._ Yeosang doesn’t speak a word throughout the process, he did the same thing for Jongho’s number and even add a heart at the end. He walks away after giving the boy another pat and a bright smile that no one has never seen leaving Jongho still on his feet.

_“HYUNG… YEOSANG HYUNG DID YOU JUST CONFESS TO ME ?”_

_“Maybe I just did”_

Yeosang did the ‘call me’ action with his hand, leaving the whole field in shock, never have they thought that one day they can see prince Yeosang settles down for a relationship, it was a big day for all of them and after that, it’s happy ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the endddd o(≧∇≦o) honestly I don't really know anymore hahahha but thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone enjoys my fanfic 💜🖤
> 
> Thank you and have a great day/night. Peace out ✌️✌️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your time !! （*´▽｀*）  
> Since it's my first time posting on AO3 I know there are many more things I need to work on but thank you for the support. Have a great day/night （´・｀ ）♡


End file.
